custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Infernus
Infernus is a multi-layered concave in the Red Sphere. Infernus is commonly know to the Matoran of the Red Sphere, as the land of the dead. How to enter Infernus Death is not the only way to enter the so called 'Land of the Dead'. There are several passageways on the surface. The most used (by a handful of people) is in the Desert of Futility. There was once a species of sentient Rahkshi guarding all the entrances, but they were all wounded, near death, when Acallaw stormed the realm. Species within Infernus *Matoran - of all elements, including Rahkshi elements. *Turaga - of all elements, no Rahkshi element Turaga have been seen yet. *Toa - from the surface, or transformed within. *Daemons - twisted servants of Miriwad and Acallaw, assigned to take Matoran to their rightful place. *Gorgga Worms - mostly organic, worm-like creatures. Only in Gorgga. *Cerberus - a tri-headed monster. Sucks the energy from the gluttonous. *Plutus - a gilded torturer. Species status unknown. *Phlegyon - 'brother' of Tren Krom. Created in the same way, by the Great Beings. Has an exo-skeleton. Only in Wrat-ar *"Slayer of Phlegyon"/"Him" - unknown. Wields a bow and elemental fire. *Deterent Creature - only existed for a short amount of time, made by Miriwad to stop the Toa. *Centaurian - Matoran, Toa and Turaga with the legs of Rahi. Speed and Agility improved. Only in Fra-Nua *Rahkshi - guard entrances. Sentient. *Kraata - used for transformations and mutations. *Beings of Ice - used as Miriwad's personal guards. Levels / Circles of Infernus *Level Zero - technically not a level, but where the surface and the Desert of Futility are. Toas Danter, Virgilian and Futile became Toa here. *Level One - Limbus - the Circle where the majority of Matoran and Turaga are. They are there, in a semi paradise, for they haven't done anything wrong, but nothing too good to go to Para-Nui. Toa Kenyus became a Toa here. *Level Two - Carnus - the Circle of the lustful. Matoran, named the Unmentionables, reside here, in a gaseous state. the land is empty of life, moderatley barren, until the Toa Scarl arrived. The Once One is overseer. Toa Clenoa became a Toa here. *Level Three - Gorgga - the Circle of the gluttonous. Matoran who have abused the Energy Springs go here. They consume large amounts of energy, with their armour and organics warping to suit a larger body. The Gorgga Worms and their riders reside here. Toa Emlar became a Toa here. *Level Four - Mat-Wan - the Circle of the greedy. Matoran, and Turaga who horde either goods opr information, are punished here. A river of Golden Protodermis runs through the realm. Plutus is overseer. Toa Ra-min became a Toa here. *Level Five - Wrat-ar - the Circle of the wrathful. Matoran and only a few Turaga live here, in the City of Dis mostly. The ground is blasted, and a river of blood runs around the City, as a moat. Only Phlegyon can walk through it without dying. Toa Darun became a Toa here. *Level Six - Heratia - the Circle of the heretics. Matoran who practice with dark, evil powers are punished in this realm. A Turaga with the noble mask of conjouring oversees here. Toa Vicca became a Toa here. *Level Seven - the Circle of the violent. Matoran who fight for the sake of it are punished here. Murderers are left to stew in a river of boiling Protodermis. Suicides become trees and shrubs in the Wood of Suicides. Destroyers of art and creativity are to run in a desert-like enviroment forever. Toa Malax became a Toa here. *Level Eight - the Circle of the Fraudulent. Divided into ten smaller circles. Seducers, Flatterers, Simoniacs, Fortune Tellers, Grafters, Hypocrites, Theives, Evil Counselors, Sowers of Discord, Falsifiers. Toa Iwan became a Toa here. *Level Nine - the Circle of the Treacherous. Four smaller circles. Treacherous to their Kin, Country, Guests and Hosts, and Lords all are here, frozen deeper and deeper as their sins get worse. Miriwad is frozen in this Circle. Toa Scarl *Virgilian - Toa of Fire - Calix Spear - Leader *Danter - Toa of Ice - Iden Blades - Deputy *Futile - Toa of Iron - Iron Harpoon *Kenyus - Toa of Air - Suletu Sword *Clenoa - Toa of Electricity - Elda Shield *Emlar - Toa of Plasma - Sanok Axe *Ra-min - Toa of Earth - Kadin Slicers *Darun - Toa of Shadow - Antrozian Battle Axe *Vicca - Powerless - Empty Duo *Malax - Toa of Plantlife - Growth Spear *Iwan - Toa of Gravity - Bow of Ages Kanohi *Virgilian - Wodan - Knowing *Danter - Fosu - Questioning *Futile - Paraki - Strength *Kenyus - Tren - Thought-travel *Clenoa - Karka - Longing *Emlar - Avsa - Hunger *Ra-min - Spar - Foresight *Darun - Ipcur - Puppetry *Vicca - Huna - Powerless, supossed to be Invisability *Malax - Worg - Growth *Iwan - Sanok - Accuracy Trivia Infernus is based of Dante's Inferno, a classic novelisation of Hell. Danter and Virgilian are based of Dante and Virgil from Inferno. This page is written by Carpe_Diem_Boys. BIONICLE canon I am going to try send this story to BIONICLE. Hopefully they will accept it as canon, and keep BIONICLE alive. Maybe even make new sets... Category:Locations